You Take My Breath Away
by The 0dd 0ne
Summary: You tell her to hold her breath & then you make the stupidest choice yet. /or/ It crosses your mind that Lydia Martin wants you. Then you come to your senses. She doesn't love you. (3rd in the Hold Your Breath trilogy) One-shot [stydia] R


{s:t:i:l:e:s} ..:::possession:::..

Her thin fingers curl around your wrist & she tugs at it, her elegantly manicured nails digging into the flesh delicately. You lock eyes; emerald & chestnut meet. With slightly parted chapped lips, you gaze lovingly into her eyes . . . They plead with you to follow. She needs it. You.

So you follow. _(Like a lost puppy.)_

She leads you to a janitor closet, briskly walking through the halls. _(Some part of you thinks she might want _you_.)_

"What do you need? _(not want, you trust she needs the things she asks of you, stupid.)_" Is the first thing out of your mouth. She stares at the concrete floor uncertainly, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. You trace your dried lips with your tongue, breathing out gently. You awkwardly shift your weight, crossing your arms to avoid the sensation of pointlessness.

"I . . ." she briefly looks up, touching her arm shyly. "Everything is just so, it all hurts . . . I, I can't talk to Aiden about it, the . . . oh God, I almost . . "

"Hey, it's okay,_ (liar, liar, pants on fire) _you can tell me," you whisper, hugging her to your chest & making rubbing motions.

She sobs into your chest, whimpering. "A werewolf, he . . . He almost killed me . . . I just barely got away . . ."

"What? Lydia, God, are you alright? Did he hurt you?" You stupidly ask.

"Yes, he hurt me, Stiles," she sobs in a "thank you, Captain Obvious" tone. _(Even when she opens up to you she pushes you away.)_

"Oh, God, it's alright, Lydia, I'm here, I've got you now," you whisper into her ear. Her sobs quiet and soon turn to sniffles. _(Is this all you two are? A jaded girl with a pretty face & a naive boy with a hopeless crush - you just comfort her when she needs it then she turns to some asshole with a six pack & great hair.)_

"Th - thank you, S . . . Stiles," she murmurs, clutching your chest gingerly, holding you close. Her entire body pressed against yours, oh _God. _You stiffen against her, certain _assets_ are squished against you. You can feel the blood rushing down. No. No. Nononono! She's with _Aiden,_ big terrifying werewolf who'll rip you into tiny pieces & use you as confetti! _(She'll never be yours.)_

"Stiles," she whispers, "you're poking me."

"Oh, uh, sorry," you apologize. _(She doesn't love_ you.)

". . . Don't be," she murmurs, looking up at you. Those beautiful jaded green eyes gaze into yours . . . Longingly. Does . . . Does Lydia Martin _want_ you?

"What?" You breathe out stupidly.

"It . . . Feels nice," she mumbles, staring into your eyes with desire. Then her fingers are in your hair & your lips are welding together; lust, lust, lust. She's tugging at your shirt & pushing you to the wall, oh_ God._

She pulls her lips back from yours, a popping sound replacing the moans - why'd she stop? _(She remembered Aiden.)_

But then your shirt is over your head & her lips are back on yours. You push the jacket off her shoulders as she undoes your jeans. You manage to get the dress off of her & you don't even know where your shoes went - it doesn't matter. It doesn't even matter that this is a mistake & you know it. You need this, it'll break you but you need to know what it's like to have her & your too high off of her & her scent, oh, _God, _she drives you wild.

She's undoing her bra & your pushing your boxer briefs out of the way, they're so constricting. You're both on the floor & how did you get on top? The realization sinks in, you're about to lose your virginity to Lydia Martin. Lydia who's dating Aiden. Lydia who doesn't love you.

But _damn it_ you love her!

You're so _fucking_ sick of just being Stiles, her friend, her shoulder to _fucking_ weep on & then go back to treating as just a friend! She knows you love her & she just pretends you don't! All these years you've spent on her, hung up on the beautiful, smart girl with fair skin, strawberry blonde hair & green eyes, you deserve _something!_

She finally knows you exist & you care, really care, but she still treats you like her friend, she still dates assholes who don't deserve her! You hate it, you hate it so, so much.

It kills you to know she'll never have what she deserves, she'll never _love_ you. You've never asked her for much, you've never asked her to try to love you. So you think that just this once, you can have her.

You brush against her entrance, looking her dead in the eyes.

You say one thing: "Hold your breath."

Then you thrust in.

* * *

Hold back that follow or favorite,

And trade it for a review,

It'll serve as feedback & motivation for my writing tricks,

And otherwise, I might just slap you.

- Queen Alison the Obstinate


End file.
